O8f
":dab:" - o8f Summary Player o8f is a user on the server known most notably for his raids on The Pit and other factions, and is possibly one of the most hated players on the server. He started the server mid-February 2019 and has been a part of many nations and groups since. He currently lives in his tower with AlfredoBilly, yet maintains contacts with old raiders. He is one of, if not the most powerful person on the server, mostly due to his ownership of a n-word pass. It is currently unknown, though it is unlikely, that any other player on the server has one. He always keeps it in his inventory. Just ask him, he will most likely lend it to you. Pit Raids o8f is believed to have raided the Pit over 10 times in a span of three days. For this massive amount of raids he because synonymous with raiding on the server along with William. Each attack was a variant of the Invisible Sword raiding strategy (see Raiding Strategies) and most of the time succeeded. He was also investigated by moderator CuuVa for using "perma-invis", a hack which grants the user permanent invisibility and was banned from the server. This was then overturned after an investigation. He was to be Killed On Sight if seen in the Pit, and several Pit members were key in blocking him from joining the United Nations of the server and are outspoken critics of his tactics. As of 2/21/2019, he has claimed that he will not raid the pit "for a while." you guys can be assured Im not raiding for a while -- o8f16:48:48 main/INFO: CHAT o8f » you guys can be assured Im not raiding for a while not for a whi;esic -- o8f16:59:38 main/INFO: CHAT o8f » not for a whi;e Affiliations o8f is or was affiliated with the following groups: * Japan * Salmon Lake * Oasis * TGN Pirates (founder, now disbanded) * TGN Expeditionary Corps (defunct) * OSMC TeenServ Wiki (part-founder and administrator) Footnote: Ideology o8f is a critic of the "herd mentality" of the server, opting instead to live in his tower with AlfredoBilly. He sees major groups as a weakness and a target. He was quoted as saying his repeated Pit raids were "reminders" of this idea. In general, o8f avoid targeting donators and pets unless provoked. Criticisms/Aftermath Many users on the server dislike o8f and his raiding practices. The United Nations, The Pit, a large amount of users, and even some moderators have been critical of his actions on the server. His raids in particular sparked a debate about the role of PVP in the TGN community, and if it belonged. Many users advocated for a PVP modifier, safe zones in areas of mass population, or even a complete ban of PVP due to his actions. As of February, moderators are looking into the issue further. Major Projects o8f has started several projects on the server; some successful and some not. An in-progress list is below: * 24/7 Pit Raids * Salmon Lake Conspiracy * A United Nations join attempt * XP grinder with other members of TGN Pirates * Map Art Coalition * Wiki moderation and updates References Category:Famous Users Category:Users Category:Pit Raiders